Firearms, and particularly rifles, often have various accessory devices mounted on the muzzle end of the barrel. Such devices may include flash suppressors, silencers, sights, etc. The function of flash suppressors is to reduce or eliminate the flash of light accompanying the discharge of the fire arm, and one such flash suppressor is disclosed in my prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 613,180 filed May 23, 1984. Other such flash suppressors are also known in the prior art. One problem which has arisen with flash suppressors and similar such attachments is that when the user is firing from a prone position, i.e. laying on the ground, often dirt and or debris will be kicked up from the ground by the muzzle blast. Such debris may enter the slots in the flash suppressor. These slots are an important part of the flash suppressor, as explained in my prior application, but when debris is allowed to enter the slots and pass into the inner bore of the flash suppressor, various problems can be caused.
One of the more significant problems associated with debris entering the flash suppressor is that a loss of accuracy may result as the ballistics of the weapon can be deleteriously affected.
Additionally, some types of flash reducers are not as effective as others, and still permit some visible flash to emanate from the muzzle when the weapon is discharged. In some applications, this is a significant disadvantage.
Accordingly, a primary object to this invention is to provide a portable debris shield/flash reducer which may be used with attachments mounted on the muzzle end of a fire arm.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a debris shield/flash reducer which may also function as a flash reducer.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a debris shield which is light weight, and easily removed or transferred from one weapon to another.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a debris shield which may be positioned as desired around the circumference of the muzzle end of the weapon.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent when considered in light of the following description and claims together with accompanying drawings.